Anniversary Chaos
by Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge
Summary: My own celebration of my one-year anniversary of holding a fanfiction account. Multiple Merlins, Arthurs, and many more find themselves rather confused... As do I...


**Okay, this is pretty much just for my own enjoyment. Basically, it's been a year today since I opened my account on fanfiction. In a mini-celebration of that, I decided that I would take the characters from my stories (wherever and whenever I left them), and combine them all in one place. It would actually have been longer, but I ended up getting myself confused. I think I got all of them in there, though.**

**So, yeah, this is pretty much for me, but if anyone is brave enough to attempt to read this, they should feel free. Lol. (But beware, there are minor spoilers for quite a few of my stories)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (and the guys in this story are probably thinking that that's a good thing...)**

* * *

><p>One strange morning- one of those mornings everyone simply accepts as being out of the norm- the canon form of Merlin characters were woken in what most people would deem an incredibly rude fashion. Booming out through the kingdom, in a deep (and highly impressive-sounding) male voice, were phrases such as '<em>a great destiny can be the heaviest of burdens<em>, '_they fail, and fail again_,' and '_it is inevitable_.'

Of course, both canon Arthur and canon Merlin automatically came to the same conclusion- there was magic afoot in Camelot. Never ahand, or anose- magic would only ever be afoot. And, as is always expected of main characters in a story such as this, they both tried to leap out of bed to find out what was the matter. Unfortunately for them, this was somewhat impossible at that moment in time. Why? Because, for reasons neither could fathom, they both had multiple copies of themselves sharing their beds, effectively blocking all movement.

Naturally, they were confused.

And, also naturally, the other Merlins and Arthurs were just as confused. In fact, dotted around Camelot were a whole swarm of Merlins, Arthurs, Gaiuses, Gwens, and multiple other characters (both canon and fan-fictional), staring around them in bemusement.

~0~

On his way back to Camelot, and barely even noticing that it was now morning rather than night, Leon kept giggling to himself about his new-found knowledge. Just imagine- _Merlin_ with _magic_. He didn't think he could think up quite enough amusing situations where that little titbit would come in handy.

~0~

On one road, a party of Camelot's Knights, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and Merlin the Mighty glanced away from the cart holding Preben's prone form, just in time to see a band of druids walk past- led by the mutinous minikin known as Mordred- arguing about where to place something called a 'zebra crossing.' One of the druids- the one dressed in a bright orange cloak- started speaking to a beat evidently only he could hear.

"I don't know why you're saying dat- you carry on an' I'll call you fat! The crossing should be on a hill, next to a house of a guy named Bill!"

Shaking their heads in numb disbelief, the party from Camelot simply turned and went on their way. Now was not the time for them to question the presence of what was, to them, a Mordred from the past. Or even a booming voice from the sky. They had a death to mourn.

~0~

In another location- a strange village, filled with strange people, Wiebe knelt in the village centre, unecessarily shiny chained wrapped around his body, sobbing his heart out. Nearby, a girl with multi-coloured hair (and several versions of 'PoisoningPigeonsinthePark' floating around her) seemed to be growing increasingly annoyed. Taking a huge flyswatter from out of nowhere, she strode over and whacked Wiebe around the head. Moments later, she moved on to chasing around two of the village's most atrocious idiots- known to the masses (and to themselves) as Bob and Dexter- in, out and around the buildings, attempting to stop them from making plans to use mushrooms in order to rule the world.

~0~

In yet another part of the kingdom, a petite girl dressed in rags stared at a wild-haired man slept by a tree, dreaming of names such as 'Ramachandra' and 'Moonface,' while Princess Vivian continued to search for her true love somewhere in the distance, and in the other direction Grettirella rode along in her cart, oblivious to the fact that Wiebe had fallen from the back.

~0~

Meanwhile, back in the city of Camelot, everything was in disarray. Up on the battlements (and with name-tags marking them as from 'Illusions'), Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Paige and Kennard stared in shock as another Merlin and Arthur (tagged 'Two sides of the same War') passed through the door the group were stood by, gloomy looks on their faces as they thought of Merlin's lost love. This Merlin and Arthur suddenly backtracked, gazing at the group with wide eyes.

All of a sudden, a loud noise erupted from the city below. Rushing over, the seven of them stared down at what appeared to be at least three times the usual population of Camelot. Except it wasn't thrice the population. Or rather, it was, but it was duplicates of the same population. Illusions' Merlin's eyed blazed golden.

"That's odd," he started, "Morgause's spell is definitely still in place, but I don't sense any other magic in place..."

TsofW's Arthur drew his sword, indicating for his version of Merlin to move behind him.

"Who are you imposters?" He started, "and why on Earth are you trying to make it look as though _Merlin_ has magic?"

Needless to say, everyone froze. Ignoring the fact that, in the streets below, two populations of Camelot was wandering through a mesmerised third population, and also starting fights whenever someone came upon a copy of themselves. Illusions' Arthur drew his own sword, measuring up to face himself.

"What do you mean imposters, you imposter? And of course Merlin has magic- have you been living in a cave for the past six months?"

"I mean," retorted TsotsW's Arthur, "that it is blatantly obvious that Merlin could never have magic. He's far too much of a moron. Right, Merlin?"

TsotsW's Merlin went unnaturally still, his face turning pale.

Nobody spoke.

~0~

Back in Uther's chambers, Uther (with a tag reading 'The worst thing' [and feeling rather annoyed about that fact]) was not exactly what anyone would term happy. Which was only to expected, as he seemed to have come across what appeared to be himself on his deathbed, complete with his son (and multiple others) standing around looking suitably upset (and a banner reading 'A King's fatal flaw [something else which was rather annoying] hung above the lot of them). At least, they _were_ looking upset. Until they saw him.

Uther left the room as quickly as humanly possible, muttering that Morgana's betrayal must have affected him more than he thought, and that maybe it was about time he spoke to Gaius.

~0~

Unfortunately, things were just as crazy (if not more so) in the physician's Chambers. A red-headed guard wannabe dove into the room, muttering about a crazy woman locked up in the dungeons, only to find himself in a room containing the Prince, Gwaine, Elyan, one Gwen, three Merlins, and what appeared to be about five Gaiuses (one of whom was apparently insisting that it was perfectly fine for everyone to call him 'X').

Unsurprisingly, the wannabe guard (whose name, incidentally, was Roderick) didn't stay in that room for long. Instead, he rushed towards the throne room, determined to tell the King that something abnormal was going on. Which would have been a good idea, were it not for the fact that yet another Gaius, along with one Uther, were busy unchaining a second Uther from the wall by the door of the throne room.

~0~

But perhaps one of the most confusing places to be was Arthur's chambers. Canon Arthur had woken to find Left for Dead's Arthur sharing his bed, Homeward Bound's Arthur ranting at Seen's Merlin for not waking him up earlier and The Oblivious Prat's Arthur pacing around the room, still wondering how Merlin why Merlin 'never' told the Blond about his Magic. At the same time, the pair from 'A surprising discovery' were over in the corner, Merlin looking increasingly confused over Arthur's mutterings of '159!'

Canon Arthur was not happy.

~0~

Just outside of the Prince's chambers, A furious Merlin (tagged 'The Oblivious Prat') stared in shock at a rather gobsmacked (and slightly panicking) Arthur, whose tag read 'Seen.' Which wasn't really surprising, considering said Arthur was opening and closing his mouth extraordinarily fast, while also forgetting to breath in the process.

~0~

Illusions' Morgause and Morgana found their way to where Michael was striding along, ordering the red-head to find out what on earth was going on. Which Michael would have done, were it not for the fact that the Author of this story decided that this whole thing was proving rather hard to keep track of.

Which a loud _**Crack**_, every single character from all of Vegetables' stories found themselves in a large, blank expanse of space. At least, it was blank up until the moment Vegetables decided that that was too dull, and turned the whole thing psychadelic.

And then, with a boom of thunder, and a cacophony of Japanese music, Vegetables appeared. Well, a huge (and indescribably odd) purple creature appeared, containing Vegetables' mind. Vegetables had decided that just being herself would be dull, and so had given herself a temporary story form.

Giggling crazily, the giant creature gazed around at the assembled mass of duplicated. She beamed a tremendously toothy grin.

"THANK YOU!" She boomed. "You guys are incredible- I love every single one of you. Well, apart from Rosalind- but she's dead anyway. And I don't particularly like Morgana-"

Over in the corner, a swarm of Morganas objected loudly.

"-but I think I love all the rest of you. Now, I know you're probably all pretty confused-"

A loud exclamation of agreement rang out.

"-and trust me, I think I am too. But confusion just makes this whole thing more interesting. And most people have probably given up reading already. But, you'll be glad to know that none of you will remember a single thing about this whole situation- whether it be a sudden discovery of certain a certain manservant having magic, or even the fact that a couple of you probably have excess fat you'd never noticed before. But I just wanted to say thanks for the terrific year!"

Before the swarm of characters could start checking themselves for excess fat, the purple creature clapped it's hands, and the room was empty of all but the creature and several indistinct shapes, all of which took the rough forms of people.

"And thanks as well to all of you guys who have read and/or reviewed- you guys are incredible!"

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**...**

**...**

**Yeah... my mind works in ways even I don't understand.**

**(p.s. For anyone who has read all of my stuff, you probably noticed that there are a couple of mentions of people you don't recognise. That's because they're special people from stories I hope to get round to being able to start publishing soon XD)**

**Well, I think that's it...**

***sets off some party poppers and streamers, then sits down to a big cake* ONE WHOLE YEAR!**


End file.
